Final Fantasy VII Rage of Bauergard wer Polska
by Anatol Writers
Summary: Cait Sith wyruszył na zachód. Chce spełnić życzenie by być z krwi i kości. Jednak to się będzie wiązać z nowymi miejscami, nowymi bohaterami i nowym złym. Historia o pięknym życzeniu i wielkiej przyjaźni...
1. Rozdział 1 Idź jak najdalej na zachód

A teraz pora zacząć moją fanhistorię, ale w moim ojczystym języku. Łatwiej jest mi pisać po polsku a wam?

Nie grałem w Final Fantasy VII, ale znam fabułę ze stron internetowych i bardzo ją polubiłem.

To jest mój pierwszy fic więc błędy mogą oczywiście być. Przecież kiedyś trzeba zacząć by potem stać się mistrzem :)

Głównym bohaterem tutaj będzie Cait Sith. To dlatego, że to mój ulubiony bohater (lubię humor i pokręcone charakterki), a także pojawił się każdej serii FF VII. Pasuje też do mojego pomysłu. To będzie jak Pinokio, który chciał stać się prawdziwym chłopcem. Tutaj Cait nie chce być maszyną i chce być z krwi i kości.

Dla mnie Cait ma sztuczną inteligencję (AI) i tylko brał od Reeve'a rozkazy.

Ponieważ to będzie w formie nowego działu FF VII wymyśliłem zupełnie nowe postacie, nowe miejsca, nowego „złego"…

Pamiętajcie, że to tylko moja chora wyobraźnia :) Wy też taką macie jak piszecie fan fic prawda? A jeśli myślicie, że wszystko od razu może być wyjaśnione w jednym rozdziale, to się mylicie. Odpowiedzi zawsze szukajcie w następnych, bo na tym polegają opowiadania. Postaram się byście odczuwali radość, smutek, zdziwienie, strach i złość.

Akcja zaczyna się kiedy Final Fantasy VII kończy się. No mogłem po Adwencie, ale wolałem tego bardziej nie gmatwać. Ja chcę żyć :)

**Anatol przedstawia:**

„**Final Fantasy VII – Rage of Bauergard"**

**Rozdział 1**

„**Idz na zachód tak daleko jak możesz…"**

_Dawno temu znany był człowiek, który nazywał się Sephiroth, który chciał zniszczyć Planetę używając gigantycznego meteoru. Drużyna zwana AVALANCHE chciała go przed tym powstrzymać. Przeżyli wiele przygód chcąc schwytać złego wojownika. Chłopak o blond włosach, Cloud Strife, zmierzył się z Sephirothem by ocalić Planetę przed zagładą. Udało mu się go pokonać, odniósł zwycięstwo. Dla kobiety, którą Cloud kochał… co miała złote serce i była z rasy zwanej Acient. A na imię miała Aeris._

_Aeris zginęła z rąk Sephirotha. Spędziła swoje ostatnie minuty życia w ramionach Clouda. To był bolesny cios dla tych co kochali tę niewinnie wyglądającą dziewczynę._

_Meteor jednak dokonał sporych zniszczeń. Miasto zwane Midgar zostało zniszczone. A jednak mieszkańcy ciężko pracowali by odbudować metropolię. Nowa nazwa miasta to NeoMidgar._

_Sephiroth został pokonany… ale nowe niebezpieczeństwo zbliżało się ogromnymi krokami! Nowy i silny przeciwnik, który także chce mniszyć Planetę… ale raz jeszcze._

_Młody książę, który powinien zginąć w czasie pierwszego Armagedonu. Na szczęście planeta przetrwała, ale otrzymała głębokie rany…_

… _Stare karty mówią, że jego imię to Bauergard…_

_Czy zrobi to raz jeszcze? Czy mus się uda? Jak to się stało, że wrócił i dlaczego to chce zrobić? Tego nie wiemy… ale mistyczna legenda mówi jedno…_

… _Gdy niebezpieczeństwo pojawi się, Król Kotów zjawi się…_

Po pokonaniu Sephirotha, członkowie AVALANCHE byli w drodze do Costa del Sol gdzie Cloud miał tam teraz swoją willę. Stamtąd wszyscy mieli już pójść swoimi własnymi ścieszkami. Niestety „Hightwind" rozbił się gdy meteor spadał na Planetę, więc drużyna szła na piechotę.

Zrobiło się ciemno więc grupa rozbiła obóz by przenocować i następnego dnia wybrać się w dalszą podróż. Barret czyścił swój karabin maszynowy, Cid (jak zwykle) palił swoje papierosy, Yuffie przeliczała swoją zdobytą materię, którą trzymała w worku, Vincent odkurzał czerwoną pelerynę, a Tifa patrzyła w ogień myśląc o Cloudzie…

Tylko Cloud, Cait Sith i Red XIII byli gdzieś poza obozem.

Cloud siedział pod wysokim drzewem. Był teraz człowiekiem… bez duszy, bez ikry… Nie mógł zapomnieć tych dni kiedy Aeris zmarła w jego ramionach i jak po tym pokonał Sephirotha. W głębi swojej jaźni bał się, bał się, że straci jeszcze kogoś… bliskiego…

Wszyscy zastanawiali się jak pomóc Cloudowi. Ale wiedzieli, że lepiej będzie go zostawić w spokoju, by mógł zostać sam ze swoimi myślami.

Niedaleko obozu była polana. Trawa błyszczała pod wpływem księżyca. W trawie ktoś, a raczej coś leżało na swoich plecach i wpatrywało się w księżyc.

To był Cait Sith.

On też chciał być sam by pomyśleć, ale o swojej przyszłości. Prezydent ShinRa już nie żył, a Reeve jak na razie nie dawał mu nowych rozkazów. Może jest teraz wolny? Może w końcu dołączy do AVALANCHE jako członek… ale ponieważ pracował dla ShinRa i szpiegował grupę Cloud, nikt mu nie ufał. Bardziej ufają jego mogowi, a raczej ufali…

Cait pamięta jak 5 dni temu on i drużyna szli pod dużymi głazami. Jeden spadł kiedy Cid przeklął pod nosem i głaz leciał prosto na Cait Sitha. Barret w porę chwycił go za futrzaną rękę i pociągnął, zostawiając biednego mogą rozgniecionego pod głazem. Dlatego Cait teraz musiał chodzić na własnych nogach, ale mu to nie przeszkadzało.

Popatrzył się głębiej w księżyc…

-_„ Ciekawe co teraz porabia Reeve" _– pomyślał –„ _Tęsknię za nim. To głupie, że już do mnie nie przemawia po tym jak pokonaliśmy Sephirotha. Mam nadzieję, że z nim wszystko w porządku po wypadku z meteorem."_

Cait wciąż patrzył na księżyc leżąc na swoich plecach. Księżyc był tak duży i dawał takie miłe światło.

_-„ W jakimś sensie pomogłem Cloudowi pokonać Sephiego. Nawet straciłem swoje zaufanie na tym. I co ja mam? Każdy miał powód by walczyć z tym potworem. A ja? Chciałem tylko uratować świat…I co ja mam? Nic."_

Cait w końcu wstał i zdecydował się wrócić do obozu. Ale kiedy wracał, coś usłyszał…

„ Tak właściwie to ten wór na muchy nic dla nas nie zrobił tylko denerwował nas"

_-„ Hmm?" _– pomyślał Cait kiedy to usłyszał – _„ O kim oni mówią?"_

-„ No wiesz, nie wszyscy muszą tutaj być mocni jak inni"

-„ No ale zobacz! On ma takie słabe ataki! A raz to przes pomyłkę omal nas nie zabił!"

Kłótnię ze sobą prowadzili Cid i Tifa. Ale o kim oni się sprzeczają? Cait Sith podszedł bliżej i schował się za krzakami.

-„ Może po prostu musi trenować i tyle" – powiedziała Tifa

-„ Głupi robot nie potrzebuje treningów!" – warknął Cid –„ Powinien być tak zaprogramowany by był perfekcyjny!"

Teraz Cait domyślił się o kogo chodzi. O niego… jak on jest głupi i słaby.

-„ A poza tym tak mi igrał na nerwach, że chyba w końcu wyrwę mu te kable z tego futrzanego cielska"

Potem Yuffie się włączyła:

-„ No wiesz, to tylko mały kot w koronie więc czego wielkiego się po nim spodziewasz?"

-„Mhm" – dodał Vincent, który dalej czyścił swoją poszarpaną pelerynę.

-„ Mały śmierdzący futrzak" – rzekł Cid –„ Jeszcze nigdy w swoim życiu nie widziałem nikogo tak denerwującego! A te jego przepowiednie to pieprzenie w bambus! Kości to gry eh… I myślę też, że to z jego winy Aeris zginęła"

W tym momencie Cait aż zamarł po tym co usłyszał przed chwilą.

_-„ Moja… wina?" _– pomyślał

-„ Cid jak możesz coś takiego mówić!" – odpowiedziała Tifa, która także nie mogła uwierzyć własnym uszom.

-„ Bylibyśmy szybciej gdyby ten wór na muchy mógł szybciej pędzić na swoim rumaku. Kurde, że akurat nie mógł też zostać zmiażdżony pod tym głazem! Chyba bym był w siódmym niebie!"

Cait już miał dosyc słuchania takich krzywdzących słów. Odchodził ze spuszczoną głową i słyszał jeszcze jak Tifa zaczęła się wydzierać na Cida, a Yuffie próbowała ją uspokoić.

Wrócił na tę samą polane gdzie leżał wcześniej. Usiadł na trawie i popatrzył się na księżyc.

-„ Dlaczego?" – powiedział sam do siebie –„ Dlaczego oni uważają, że to była moja wina? Aeris była chyba jedyną osobą, która naprawdę mi ufała. Oni nawet nie wiedzą jak mi smutno z powodu jej śmierci… i po tym co właśnie usłyszałem."

Cait Sith wpatrzył się głębiej w księżyc…

-„ Wór na muchy!" – fuknął –„ Czy ja w ogóle wyglądam jak jakiś wór? I jestem głupi tylko dlatego, że jestem robot kociak? Gdybym był prawdziwy… z krwi i kości… zacząłbym płakać…"

Spojrzał na swoje łapki okryte białymi rękawiczkami. Tak się patrzył jakby szukał w nich odpowiedzi.

-„ Może dlatego, że nie mówisz nam co tak naprawdę czujesz?"

Cait szybko odwrócił swój łepek, by zobaczyć kto to powiedział.

To był Red XIII.

-„ Red!" – powiedział Cait, który był zaskoczony –„ Słyszałeś co ja mówiłem?"

-„ Tak kocie" – Red odpowiedział –„ Wszystko"

Red XIII podszedł bliżej i usiadł obok Cait Sitha. Spojrzał na małą koronę Caita, która błyszczała pod wpływem światła księżyca, a potem w kreskowane ciemne oczy Cait Sitha.

-„ Red ja…"

-„ Wiem" – wielki kot przerwał małemu –„ Zastanawiasz się dlaczego oni mówią o tobie takie rzeczy."

Cait spuścił głowę.

-„ No tak…"

Red XIII spojrzał na księżyc i powiedział:

-„ jesteś robotem. Ale wygląda na to, że jednak masz uczucia. Możesz być szczęśliwy, albo jak teraz, smutny. Masz też swój własny charakter. Swoją naturę. Charakter masz dziwny, ale śmieszny na swój sposób."

Cait spojrzał na Reda i przysunął się do wielkiego kota bliżej.

-„ Wiesz…" – wyznał Cait –„ Czasem czuję się jednak jak wór na muchy. Cloud to krewki i silny facet, który ma wielki miecz i teraz jest bohaterem. Wiem, że słabo walczę. Ale ja chciałem tylko ocalić Planetę… zatrzymać Jenova.

-„ Ale zapomniałeś o jednej rzeczy, o zaufaniu. Straciłeś je kiedy wręczyłeś kamienny klucz Turksom pamiętasz?"

-„ Zaufanie… bardzo chciałem mieć zaufanie drużyny, ale ratowanie świata było dla mnie ważniejsze, ponad wszystko. Nie było czasu na jego zdobycie. Wiedziałem, że trudno będzie mi ufać, nawet po tej sprawie ze Świątynią"

-„ I tu właśnie popełniłeś błąd kocie" – Red wyjaśnił –„ Zaufania nie zdobędziesz pokazując drużynie co możesz dla nich zrobić. To prawda, że to jest ważne, ale nie tylko. Zaufanie masz też kiedy rozmawiasz o swoich problemach, uczuciach i refleksjach. Mnie na przykład nie można by było ufać, ponieważ byłem eksperymentem szalonego naukowca. Ale umiem się porozumieć z członkami drużyny. Vincent był Turksem, a teraz jest w połowie demonem. Milczący człowiek, ale kiedy coś powie to konkretnie."

Cait wpatrzył się w oko Reda i poczuł pomoc przyjaciela…

-„ Przepraszam, że was tak zdradziłem z tym kluczem, no i za wszystko, za to, że pracowałem dla ShinRa, ponieważ Reeve mnie skonstruował i wydawał mi rozkazy. I dlatego… nie mówiłem o swoich uczuciach."

-„ Popełniamy wiele błędów w życiu i musimy starać się je naprawić jeśli możemy, nieważne czy to duży błąd czy mały."

Cait dotychczas nie wiedział, że z Redem można tak dobrze rozmawiać. Na pewno wiedziałby to wcześniej gdyby tylko z nim porozmawiał. Teraz obaj patrzyli na księżyc.

-„ I co tam widzisz Cait?" – spytał Red

-„ Gdzie?"

-„ No tam w górze. Gdzie księżyc"

-„ Mam takie uczucie… takiego bezpieczeństwa… … … Red?"

-„ Tak?"

-„ Wiesz, mam marzenie. Dotychczas nie miałem marzeń jak ty czy inni, ale teraz jedno mam i bardzo chcę by się spełniło."

-„ A jakie masz marzenie? Powiedz" – spytał Red

-„ Ja… ja chcę być z krwi i kości, nie z kabli. Chcę być prawdziwy."

Red XIII spojrzał swoim okiem na kociaka i był zupełnie zaskoczony. Nie spodziewał się czegoś takiego usłyszeć od Cait Sitha.

-„ A dlaczego?" – zapytał zdziwiony Red

-„ Oni myślą, że ja nie mam uczuć… więc chcę być prawdziwy by wiedzieć czym one są. Mam tam jakieś uczucia, ale są sztuczne. Są to po prostu połączone w całość programy, których jest miliony I odpowiadają za mechanizm reakcji mojego AI. Chcę wiedzieć co to znaczy radość, smutek, przyjemność, ból i… płakanie… opłakiwałbym razem z wami Aeris, ale nie mogłem. Ale chcę… i chcę udowodnić, że ja też mam uczucia…"

Red naprawdę był zaskoczony. Wszyscy myśleli, że Cait Sith to tylko robot, Który jest sterowany przez swojego stwórcę, który siedzi gdzieś daleko stąd. Czy Cait mówił prawdę? Robot, który tak głęboko się wyraża? Red obdarował kota poważnym spojrzeniem.

-„ Z tym może być kłopot…"

Cait spuścił łepek…

-„ Ale chyba wiem jak to zrobić"

Cait szybko podniósł głowę i spojrzał na Reda XIII, który teraz się uśmiechał. Ten sam uśmiech, kiedy mówił coś mądrego. Uszy Caita stanęły na baczność i uważnie słuchał…

-„ Kiedy byłem jeszcze małym kociakiem, mój pradziadek opowiedział mi o pewnym magicznym miejscu, które znajduje się gdzieś daleko na zachodzie. Tam ponoć wszystko może się zdarzyć, nawet to najbardziej szalone."

Cait wstał

-„ Jak mogę się tam dostać" – spytał kot

-„ Hej uspokój się. Ja nawet nie wiem czy to miejsce naprawdę istnieje. Ale żeby się tam dostać, musisz stąd iść cały czas na zachód tak daleko jak tylko możesz…"

Red nie mógł dokończyć ponieważ Cait mocno przytulił się do jego piersi.

-„ Dzięki Red, jesteś wspaniały!"

Cait w końcu puścił Reda i uśmiechnął się do niego kocim uśmieszkiem.

-„ Powinienem już iść" – powiedział Cait – Im szybciej się wybiorę w drogę, tym szybciej będę prawdziwym kotem. A wtedy będę najszczęśliwszą istotą na świecie. Ale ma prośbę do ciebie Red. Spróbuj nikomu nic nie mówić tak długo jak możesz dobrze? Chcę to… zrobić sam. Żeby im udowodnić, że nie jestem jakimś tam worem w koronie!"

-„ Zgoda, ale pamiętaj, że świat może być bardzo niebezpieczny i sam możesz nie przetrwać."

-„ Będę uważać, obiecuję"

Cait znowu się przytulił do Reda, a potem zniknął pośród drzew…

„ _Ale nie bądź rozczarowany jeśli okaże się, że tego miejsca nie ma. Powodzenia" –_ pomyślał Red XIII i spojrzał na księżyc.

_I Cait poszedł na zachód…_

_By zasmakować nowych przygód…_

_Nie wie jeszcze co go tam czeka…_

_Ani też, że to się będzie plątać z mistyczną legendą…_

_I strach, wrzaski, terror i śmierć powrócą raz jeszcze…_


	2. Rodział 2 Na imię mam Delgado

**Nota od autora:**

**Ten rozdział może być króciutki, ponieważ kiedy pisałem go po angielsku, nie miałem swojego komputera i musiałem pisać na kompie rodziców, dlatego żeby dowiedzieć się więcej, czytajcie dalej jak już wcześniej wspomniałem :)**

**Rozdział 2**

„**Na imię mam Delgado"**

Trzy dni minęły od kiedy Cait Sith opuścił grupę Cloud by znaleźć magiczne miejsce gdzie może spełnić swoje życzenie. Dokładnie szedł na zachód, tak jak mu powiedział Red XIII… tak daleko, jak tylko może. Cały czas posuwał się naprzód. Bez zatrzymywania się, bez odpoczynku, bez oglądania na miasta i wsie. Nawet nie zauważył, że dotarł tak daleko i nie byłu żadnych śladów jakiejkolwiek cywilizacji.

Ale coś się stało.

Podczas trzeciego dnia padał deszcz. Cait nie lubił deszczu, ponieważ mógł spowodować, że jego futerko będzie nasiąknięte wodą. Nagle miał jakieś spięcie w swoim ciele i upadł twarzą do błota…

**Później…**

Cait Sith powoli otworzył swoje cybernetyczne oczy. Zauważył, że był w koszyku dla kota i był przykryty wełnianym kocem. Popatrzył się wokół gdzie był.

To był mały pokój z łóżkiem i pełnym drewnianych figur na półkach. Figurki przedstawiały wojowników, żołnierzy itp. Po prawej stronie było biurko robocze pod oknem. Na biurku było pełno narzędzi i nieskończone figurki.

Gdzie on teraz był?

-„ Widzę, że się w końcu obudziłeś."

Cait szybko spojrzał w górę i zobaczył… chłopca. Miał włosy koloru purpurowego, zielone oczy i miał na sobie koszulkę i spodenki w kolorze piasku.

-„ A ktoś ty? I co ja tu robię? Gdzie jestem?" – spytał Cait

-„ Na imię mam Delgado" – odpowiedział chłopiec –„ Powiedzmy, że jestes w regionie miasteczka zwanego Fyrwen"

-„ Fyrwen? Moje dane… to znaczy… nigdy nie słyszałem o Fyrwen"

Cait skłamał. Zdecydował, że będzie lepiej jak nie powie chłopcu, że jest robotem kotem i że nie śpi w koszyku.

-„ Musisz być z bardzo daleka" – powiedział Delgado, który z zainteresowaniem przyglądał się maluchowi.

-„ A… jak się tu dostałem?" Do twojego… domu?" – Cait zadał nowe pytanie

-„ Cóż… padało i byłem w lesie" – wytłumaczył mu chłopiec –„ I cię tam znalazłem. Leżałem twarzą w błocie. Więc wziąłem cię w ramiona i zaniosłem cię do domu i położyłem cię do tego koszyka. Miałeś też brudną pelerynę i koronę więc moja mama ci je wyczyściła."

Wtedy Cait spostrzegł, że nie ma na sobie swoich ubrań. Wszystko leżało koło koszyczka – czyste i lśniące.

-„ Jak długo… spałem?"

-„ Jeden dzień" – odpowiedział mu krótko chłopiec

-„ Co!" – Cait zapiszczał –„ Jeden dzień! Muszę iść"

-„ Słucham?" – zapytał Delgado, który miał zdziwioną minę

Cait Sith szybko się ubrał i był już gotowy do wyjścia

-„ Gdzie się wybierasz?" – spytał chłopiec

-„ Nie mam czasu na wyjaśnienia" – rzucił kot –„ Śpieszy mi się"

Cait wstał, wyszedł z pokoju Delgada i przeszedł przez kuchnię gdzie jakaś kobieta szykowała obiad.

-„ Zaczekaj!" – krzyknął za nim Delgado

-„ Hmm?" – kobieta obróciła swoją twarz i popatrzyła jak Cait Sith i Delgado wychodzą z domu.


	3. Rozdział 3 Proszę zostaw mnie

**Rozdział 3**

„ **Proszę zostaw mnie"**

Reeve w końcu dotarł do miejsca gdzie Cloud I jego paczka rozbili obóz. Wysiadł z laptopem ze swojego jeepa, by spotkać się z Cloudem.

-„ A więc…" – Cloud zaczął podając rękę Reeve'owi na przywitanie –„ Ty musisz być… Reeve… tak?"

-„ Tak" – Reeve odpowiedział wymieniając się uściskiem dłoni z Cloudem –„ Reeve Tuesti. Słyszałem, że coś się stało z moim Cait Sithem".

Cloud zaczął wszystko opowiadać Reeve'owi co się stało w czasie drogi do obozu:

-„ Cait Sith mówił, że idzie gdzieś by byś sam… Tifa mi to powiedziała ponieważ…"

Reeve spojrzał na Clouda. Kiedy patrzył przez monitor w głównej bazie ShinRy, gdzie widział co Cait widzi, pamiętał, że w Cloudzie było więcej ikry. Teraz blondyn był blady i w jego oczach był smutek.

-„ Cóż" – Cloud kontynuował –„ Cait Sith zniknął i szukamy już go od trzech dni. Mamy tylko nadzieję, że nie planuje niczego… złego" – I obdarzył Reeve'a poważnym spojrzeniem.

-„ Nie martw się" – Reeve uspokoił Clouda–„ Jeżeli masz na myśli „szpiegostwo" to jest to niemożliwe. Cait Sith szpieguje tylko wtedy kiedy ja mu to powiem by to zrobił. W końcu to ja wydaję mu rozkazy. Ale naprawdę zaskoczyłeś mnie. Nie wiedziałem, że Cait mógłby gdzieś pójść nie mówiąc mi o tym".

-„ Więc dlaczego sobie poszedł?" – Cloud zapytał

-„ Byłem zajęty, ponieważ teraz jestem jednym z członków **„ Naczelnictwa Odbudowy NeoMidgaru" **więc nie byłem w kontakcie z Cait Sithem.

Grupa już czekała gdy Cloud I Reeve doszli do obozu.

-„ To jest Reeve" – Cloud wytłumaczył –„ Stworzył Cait Sitha i wydawał mu rozkazy"

-„ I w jaki sposób on nam pomoże znaleźć tego kota?" – spytał Barret

Reeve pokazał wszystkim swój srebrny laptop.

-„ Stworzyłem też tego specjalnego laptopa by być w kontakcie z Cait Sithem nie będąc w głównej bazie ShinRy"

-„ Ah no racja! Przecież ty pracujesz dla ShinRa!" – zaczął Cid –„ Słyszałem, że byłeś w tym przeklętym Rozwoju Urbanistyki (ang.) prawda?"

-„ Nie, już nie pracuje dla ShinRy. Pamiętasz sytuację w Junon?" – Reeve powiedział i spojrzał na Tifę –„ A teraz laptop…"

Usiadł na pniaku i otworzył swojego laptopa. Wszyscy patrzyli na to co właśnie robi Reeve.

-„ Teraz wcisnę ten klawisz i zobaczymy to, co Cait widzi swoimi oczami i usłyszymy to, co słyszy swoimi uszami".

-„ Hej, podsłuchiwałeś o czym my mówiliśmy!" – powiedziała Yuffie

-„ Tak" – Reeve odpowiedział spokojnym głosem –„ Przez to cię znam Yuffie"

Yuffie jeszcze chciała coś dodać, ale postanowiła trzymać gębę na kłódkę.

-„ A teraz wcisnę ten klawisz i…"

**(klik)**

Wszyscy byli zdumieni tym co właśnie ujrzeli. Była tam zielona trawa, dalej były bardzo wysokie drzewa… i w pobliżu na łące były przepiękne kwiaty… małe i duże… jakby ktoś tam użył mnóstwo farb. Zobaczyli piękną naturę, którą mógł zobaczyć Cait Sith.

-„ Rany" – wyszeptała Tifa –„ To jest… to jest piękne… tak piękne…"

-**_„ Hej zaczekaj na mnie!"_**

-„ Kto to był?" – zdumiał się Barret

W tym momencie obraz ekranu obrócił się i grupa mogła zobaczyć chłopca, który biegł w kierunku Cait Sith'a. Chłopiec miał purpurowe włosy i duże, zielone oczy.

-„ To bachor" – powiedział Cid –„ Znaczy się… chłopak" – poprawił gdy Tifa rzuciła na niego spojrzeniem.

-**„Posłuchaj" **– usłyszeli głos Caita –**„ To miłe, że się mną zaopiekowałeś, ale teraz naprawdę muszę już iść. Muszę tam dotrzeć tak szybko jak tylko mogę"**

-„ Teraz" – zaczął Reeve –„ Wcisnę ten klawisz i Cait mnie usłyszy"

**(klik)**

-„ Cait Sith?"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cait nagle się zatrzymał i ani drgnął

-„ Tak Reeve…"

-„ Co?" – zdumiał się Delgado –„ O czym ty mówisz?"

„**_Cait Sith gdzie jesteś?"_**

-„ Ja… ja nie wiem. Nie mam tego regionu w bazie danych"

Delgado był naprawdę zdezorientowany

„ O czym on do diabła mówi?" – pomyślał

„ _**Cait Sith. Rozkazuję ci wrócić do obozu gdzie są AVALANCHE"**_

-„ Tak Reeve…"

Cait zwrócił się w przeciwnym kierunku dokąd zmierzał i zaczął normalnie iść. A Delgado po prostu tam stał i patrzył na to co do diabła ten kotostwór właśnie robi. Ale Cait zatrzymał się.

-„ Nie" – rzucił krótko

„ _**Co?"**_

-„ Nie wrócę. Mam inne plany" – Cait odpowiedział

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-„ Nic z tego nie rozumiem" – powiedział Reeve –„ Dlaczego on się nie słucha moich rozkazów?"

-„ Myślałem, że go kontrolujesz" – rzekł Cloud

-„ Na szczęście zrobiłem ten przycisk na wypadek jakiejś awarii. Wzmocni program sterujący wrazie gdyby Cait zbuntował się albo gdyby miał jakieś zwarcie w obwodach"

Wcisnął guzik i patrzył na to co teraz Cait zrobi…

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cait złapał się za głowę i klęknął na ziemię

-„ Muszę… kontrolować… nie słuchać… muszę… kontrolować… nie… słuchać"

Reeve wcisnął raz jeszcze przycisk i Cait lezał już na ziemi wciąż zasłaniając głowę rękami

-„ Przestań… Reeve… Proszę zostaw mnie"

Teraz delgado był przestraszony. Podbiegł do Caita, klęknął przy nim i położył swoją dłoń na plecach Cait Sith'a.

-„ Co się dzieje?" – Delgado krzyknął –„ Co z tobą?"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-„ Człowieku przestań!" – krzyknęła Yuffie

-„ Nie mogę!" – Reeve krzyczał w panice –„ Coś się stało z moim lap… ARRGHH!

Laptop zaczął płonąć i Reeve rzucił nim tak daleko jak tylko zdołał.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-„ Nie… sprawność" – powiedział Cait i wyłączył się.

Delgado zaczął szturchać Caita, ale kot nie poruszył się.

-„ Ej!" – krzyknął Delgado –„ Obudź się! Obudź się!"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-„ Cóż… było gorąco" – wyznał Barret

Laptop teraz był już spalonym czymś i nawet już nie przypominał laptopa. Reeve po prostu stał z rozwartymi oczami patrząc na pozostałości zwęglizny, która kiedyś była jego podręcznym komputerem.

-„ Teraz wiemy, że Cait Sith jest gdzieś daleko stąd" – rzekła Tifa –„ Ale co zrobimy teraz?"

Reeve odwrócił się i powiedział:

-„ Znaleźć go"

-„ Że co?" – Barret niedowierzał –„ May znaleźć to kocisko?"

-„ Tak" – Reeve odpowiedział –„ On… jest dla mnie dla mnie ważny"

-„ Możesz sobie zrobić nowego Cait Sith'a" – powiedział Cid –_„ Mam nadzieję, że nie"_ – szepnął do siebie samego.

-„ Nie" – Reeve powiedział rozgniewanym głosem –„ Cait Sith jest tylko jeden i nic go nie zastąpi! Jest tylko jeden i tylko dla mnie! Jest wszystkim co posiadam!"

-„ Ale świątynia…" – zaczęła Tifa

-„ Przetrwał. Wiem, że to niewiarygodne, ale to długa historia. Proszę… proszę znajdźcie go! On jest gdzieś samotny. Wiecie, że sam nie przetrwa! Jest tylko małym robotem! Proszę!"

Wszyscy milczeli. Teraz Reeve miał już tylko żal w swoim głosie. Czy Cait Sith naprawdę znaczył dla niego coś więcej niż robot, który został stworzony do szpiegowania?

-„ Zgoda"

Wszyscy się odwrócili. To Cloud to powiedział.

-„ Spełnimy dla ciebie tę prośbę, ponieważ bardzo tego chcesz. Ale pamiętaj…" – wyciągnął swój wielki miecz w kierunku głowy Reeve'a –„ Jeżeli to jest jakaś gra… dorwę cię. Pamiętaj, że pracowałeś dla ShinRa, to wystarczający powód"

Reeve spojrzał na miecz, który był wymierzony w jego głowę.

-„ Dziękuję" – w końcu powiedział –„ Teraz… muszę już wracać. Mam pracę do wykonania w NeoMidgar"

I tak Reeve zniknął pośród drzew… odchodząc do swojego jeepa.

-„ Dlaczego?" – zagadnęła Yuffie –„ Dlaczego musimy iść znaleźć tego kota? Jeżeli ten facet tak bardzo chce go sobie odzyskać, dlaczego sam nie pójdzie?"

-„ Wiem, że Cait Sith jest dziwny i zrobił nam niezły numer z tym kluczem… ale w końcu był w naszej drużynie i w jakiś tam sposób na pomógł. Poza tym.." – Cloud spojrzał w dół –„ Nie chcę jeszcze wracać do domu…"

-„ Więc jeżeli idziesz, ja pójdę z tobą" – powiedziała Tifa i złapała Clouda za rękę. Kiedy Clud na nią spojrzał, Tifa miała wesoły uśmiech na twarzy. Potem się zwróciła:

-„ A co z wami? Barret?"

-„ Jesteśmy drużyną" – wydedukował Barret –„ Cait porwał Marlenę by mieć alibi by zostać w drużynie, ale nie chciał jej zranić. Pójdę z wami"

-„ Vincent?"

-„ mhm" – Vincent mruknął pod nosem

-„ Yuffie?"

-„ Poszłabym do domu, ale bym się tam zanudziła. Może komuś ukradnę materię?"

-„ Cid…"

-„ O nie!" – Cid oznajmił –„ Nigdzie się nie ruszam! Nie zamierzam szukać tego wkurwiającego syntetycznego futrzaka!"

-„ Ależ owszem, pójdziesz!" – powiedziała Tifa ciągnąc Cida za ucho –„ Nie zapominaj, ze to twoja wina, że Cait nas opuścił. Pewnie słyszał co o nim mówiłeś! A ty Red?"

Red patrzył gdzie indziej i nie usłyszał pytania Tify.

-„ Ej Red XIII!"

-„ Hę?" – Red odwrócił swój pysk –„ Ah tak, mogę iść"

-„ Red, czy ty coś wiesz?"

-„ Zaczyna się…" – wymamrotał Red XIII

_(ang.) _Urban Development

**Od autora:**

Ponieważ zostałem zmotywowany przez swojego przyjaciela, właśnie przeczytałeś tekst, który przetłumaczyłem ze swojego fan Fica (piszę go po angielsku). Mam więc nadzieję, że jesteś zadowolony i że czekasz na więcej. Więc jeśli jeszcze tu jesteś, zostaw swój komentarz i podziel się ze mną swoją opinią. Wasz autor :)


	4. Rozdział 4 Wielki wróżbita Cait Sith

**Rozdział 4**

„ **Wielki wróżbita – Cait Sith!"**

Nagle Cait aktywował się I usiadł. Zauważył, że jest na jakimś stole roboczym. Wszędzie gdzie popatrzył były kawałki drewna i metalu.

-„ Dlaczego mi nie powiedziałeś, ze jesteś robotem?"

Cait spojrzał w górę i spotkał się z zielonymi oczami Delgada, które na niego spoglądały.

-„ W porządku, możesz mi powiedzieć" – Delgado powiedział i uśmiechnął się –„ Na serio mnie wystraszyłeś. Byłem zamurowany kiedy patrzyłem na to co robisz"

-„ Ja…" – zaczął Cait –„ Ja pamiętam, że… chciał wziąć nade mną kontrolę i…"

-„ Kto?" – spytał chłopiec –„ Kto chciał wziąć nad tobą kontrolę?"

-„ Mój stwórca" – odpowiedział Cait

Patrzyli tak na siebie przez 5 minut… w milczeniu… i Delgado w końcu się odezwał:

-„ Dobra. Mam dość tych tajemnic. Znalazłem cię w błocie w lesie kiedy padał deszcz. Potem się obudziłeś… znaczy… aktywowałeś się w moim pokoju i sobie po prostu poszedłeś. Kiedy za tobą szedłem, nagle zatrzymałeś się i z kimś tam gadałeś. Potem zacząłeś iść w przeciwnym kierunku i zrobiłeś parę kroków… zatrzymałeś się i powiedziałeś „nie". A potem złapałeś się za głowę i coś mówiłeś o programie kontroli. Na koniec powiedziałeś „ niesprawność" i walnąłeś o glebę" – wyjaśnił Delgado –„ Ale wciąż nie wiem jednej rzeczy… KIM… TY… JESTEŚ?"

Cait wpatrywał się w szeroko otwarte oczy Delgada. Wiedział, że może zaufać chłopcu, ponieważ zajął się nim dwa razy.

-„ Jeśli musisz wiedzieć…"

Cait powoli wstał i klasnął swoimi łapkami w zachwycie.

-„ Jestem Cait Sith, wielki wróżbita!" – głośno powiedział Cait w chwale

-„ Wróżbita?" – spytał Delgado

-„ Tak!" – rzekł Cait i wyciągnął spod swojej czerwonej pelerynki megafon i zaczął przez niego mówić –„ Młody czy stary, mężczyzna czy kobieta, człowiek czy bestia, Ja przepowiem ci przyszłość, nieważne jak!"

Delgado zaśmiał się.

-„ Jesteś zabawny. Naprawdę potrafisz przepowiedzieć przyszłość?"

-„ Cóż…" – zaczął Cait –„ Wcześniej używałem swojego moga, który drukował dla mnie przepowiednię. Ale potrafię to zrobić słowami. Czasem popełniam błędy, ale trening czyni mistrza!" – dodał

-„ Więc na imię masz Cait Sith?" – powiedział Delgado i położył rękę na deskę –„ Jak już wiesz, nazywam się Delgado. Mam 12 lat i mieszkam tu razem z mamą"

-„ Fajnie cię poznać dzieciaku" – Cait uśmiechnął się i obaj sobie uścisnęli dłonie.

Teraz, kiedy już wiedzieli coś o sobie, w końcu mogli spokojnie porozmawiać.

-„ Jedna sprawa… Cait Sith"

-„ Mów do mnie Cait" – rzekł kot

-„ Cait… kiedy się wyłączyłeś przez ten wypadek przed moim domem, zaniosłem cię na moją deskę roboczą i sprawdziłem obwody wewnątrz twojej głowy"

-„ CO ZROBIŁEŚ?" – wrzasnął Cait i w panice zaczął szybko dotykać swoją głowę w różnych miejscach –„ Czy mam okrągłą głowę? Mam jakieś zadrapania na skórze?"

-„ Hej, uspokój się!" – nakazał Delgado –„ Trochę się na tym znam, więc krzywdy ci nie wyrządziłem"

-„ Aha" – Cait Sith przestał dotykac swoją głowę

-„ Znalazłem procesor, który był podłączony do twojego systemu umysłu. Było to coś w rodzaju „niewolnictwa" więc to usunąłem. Miałeś też pluskwy w okolicach oczu i uszu. Jeżeli ktoś spróbuje nawiązać z tobą kontakt, nie zrobi tego, ponieważ usunąłem system kontrolujący"

-„ Więc… Reeve nie skontaktuje się ze mną?"

-„ Kto to jest Reeve?" – spytał Delgado

-„ Reeve to mój stwórca… jakby „ojciec" dla mnie"

-„ Dobrze zrobiłem usuwając te części?"

-„ Myślę, ze tak… ale będę tęsknić za Reevem. No i masz szczęście żeś mnie nie uszkodził – i Cait wycelował palec w stronę nosa Delgada.

-„ Heh, w porządku" (kropla potu) „ Poza tym, powiedziałeś, że dokądś się spieszyłeś. Gdzie się wybierasz?"

-„ Wiesz Delgado, mam takie jedno marzenie. Chcę stać się prawdziwy"

-„ Prawdziwy?" – spytał chłopiec ze zdumieniem

-„ Taa. Chce być z krwi, kości… sam rozumiesz"

-„ Rozumiem. To interesujące, ale… jak tego dokonasz?"

-„ Mój przyjaciel opowiedział mi o pewnym magicznym miejscu, które jest daleko stąd na zachód. Powiedział, że tam mogę sobie zażyczyć jedno życzenie"

**

* * *

**

**Zanim jednak wyślesz mi flame'a z treścią, dlaczego to jest tak krótkie, pozwól czytelniku sobie wytłumaczyć. Kiedy pisałem angielską wersję, pisałem na kompie rodziców, ponieważ w tamtym czasie mój padł. Rodzice mają tak dupnego WORDa, że cały czas musiałem się cofać, by poprawiać błędy robione przez program. Dlatego dalsza część dyskusji była przeniesiona do następnego rozdziału. Przepraszam za tę niewygodę.**

**( A poza tym to byłem nowy w pisaniu na i codziennie chciałem ładować tekst. Głupie nie?)**


	5. Rozdział 5 Ja cię rozumiem

**Rozdział 5**

„**Ja cię rozumiem"**

Ktoś wszedł do pokoju Delgada.

To była jego mama.

Piękna kobieta.

Miała zielone, lśniące oczy i długie, spięte brunatne włosy. Miała na sobie błękitną sukienkę i różową wstążeczkę.

-„ I jak ma się kotek kochanie? Wszystko z nim w porządku?"

Delikatnie się uśmiechnęła i popatrzyła na Caita, który miał w rękach swój megafon.

-„ Tak mamo, teraz jest z nim dobrze"

Mama Delgada podeszła bliżej do Caita i pociągnęła kota za syntetyczny policzek. Cait nic nie poczuł, ponieważ był robotem. Uważał tę sytuację jednak za kłopotliwą.

-„ Ale słodki kotek psotek" – powiedziała łagodnym głosem, ciągnąc Caita za policzek.

-„ Mamo… możesz dac mu spokój?"

-„ Oczywiście kochanie" – przestała ciągnąć koci policzek i odwróciła się do swojego syna –„ Słoneczko, wkrótce będzie obiat więc nigdzie się nie oddalaj dobrze?"

-„ Dobrze mamo" – Delgado odpowiedział

Potem mama Delgada znów odwróciła się do Caita.

-„ Jak się kiciu nazywasz?"

Cait chciał powtórzyć swój teatralny występ, był już gotów by mówić przez megafon…

-„ Ma na imię Cait Sith" – szybko powiedział Delgado

-„ Ej!" – Cait zmarszczył brwi

-„ Cait Sith?" – mama Delgada uśmiechnęła się –„ Słodziutkie imię. Może zjesz z nami obiad?"

-„ On nie może, jest robotem"

-„ Aha" – Mama była zaskoczona –„ A wygląda tak prawdziwie"

-„ Mamo, wytłumaczę ci wszystko przy obiedzie. Dobrze?"

-„ Dobrze słoneczko. A teraz przygotuję dla nas jedzenie. Jak będzie na stole to cię zawołam"

Mama odwróciła się do drzwi i wyszła z pokoju.

-„ Przepraszam za mamę" – Delgado niepewnie się uśmiechną i podrapał się z tyłu głowy –„ Czasami jest dziwna"

-„ Jest miła, ale nie lubię jak mi ktoś tak robi" – Cait Sith powiedział i dotknął policzka –„ W tym czasie jak będziesz jadł obiad to ja będę na dworze dobrze?"

-„ Dobrze. Tam cię znajdę"

Oboje wyszli z pokoju. Jak już byli w kuchni, Mama stawiała dwa talerze na stole. Delgado usiadł przy stole na drewnianym taborecie, a Cait Sith wyszedł na zewnątrz…

Parę minut minęło…

Cait siedział teraz wśród kwiatów. Patrzył na przestrzeń, która go otaczała. Mógł zobaczyć zieloną trawę na wzgórzach, a na łące… piękne kwiaty… drzewa… tyle tego było.

Jeszcze nigdy wcześniej nie widział tak cudownego miejsca. Miał każde ziemie, każde terytorium w swoich danych… ale nie to jedno. Wiedział, że doszedł tam, gdzie nikt przed nim tak daleko nie dotarł. A więc gdzie on jest i co to za miejsce?

Cait usłyszał czyjeś kroki. To był Delgado. Usiadł przy nim na trawie.

-„ I co myślisz o tym miejscu Cait?" – Delgado spytał Cait Sitha

-„ Jest piękne… ale nie mam tego w moich danych. Ciekawe czemu?"

-„ To miejsce jest położone z dala od cywilizacji. Najbliższe miasteczko to Fyrwenn gdzie jest port morski"

-„ Port?" – spytał Cait

-„ Tak, tam jest port. Tata mi powiedział"

Wpatrywali się w zielone ziemie. Cait nie miał żadnych informacji o takim porcie. Czy odkrył jakieś nowe miejsce?

-„ A tak poza tym… to skąd wiedziałeś jak odinstalować pluskwy z mojej głowy? Dla mnie to ty mi nie wyglądasz na inżyniera"

-„ Tata mnie nauczył. Wszystkiego zresztą"

Delgado zwiesił głowę i zamknął oczy. Cait spojrzał na niego. Wiedział, że coś trapi chłopca.

-„ Czy coś się stało?" – Cait zapytał się i położył rękę na ramieniu Delgada.

-„ To się stało 5 lat temu… mój tata był wielkim wojownikiem i pracował dla jakiejś organizacji. Nie znam jej nazwy. Mama wie, ale nie chce mi powiedzieć. Mój tata miał wielką reputację u tych, którzy byli ucieleśniani i potrzebowali pomocy. Pewnego dnia dostał misję by pokonać złego człowieka… I…"

Łzy zaczęły się pojawiać w oczach chłopca.

-„ I co potem?" – spytał Cait

-„ Przegrał… zginął"

Łzy powoli zaczęły ściekać po policzkach Delgada. Swojego ojca stracił, kiedy ten stoczył walkę. Już do niego nie wróci… już nigdy.

-„ Tęsknię za nim… tak wiele dla mnie znaczył… bardzo go kochałem… był częścią mojego życia."

-„ Bardzo mi przykro…" – Cait położył swoją łapkę na ręce Delgada –„ Nie wiem jak to jest gdy stracisz kogoś bliskiego, ponieważ moje uczucia to programy. Mogę tylko obserwować tych, co są smutni… Kiedy czują się zranieni. Nigdy nie miałem i nie mam mamy i taty. Mam tylko Reeve'a. Ale ja cię rozumiem. Przykro mi, że straciłeś kogoś, kogo kochałeś…"

Delgado spojrzał na Caita. Nie miał w swoim życiu przyjaciela, który mógł go pocieszyć. A teraz, mały kotek – robotek z koroną i peleryną, powiedział mu, że nie wie co to smutek, ale go rozumie. Kot chciał go pocieszyć. Chłopiec spojrzał na niebo.

-„ Wiem tylko, że człowiek, który zamordował mojego tatę miał długie i białe włosy, a także był ubrany na czarno.

Cait od razu wiedział kogo opisał Delgado. Była tylko jedna osoba, która pasowała do tego opisu…

-„ Sephiroth" – wyszeptał Cait Sith

-„ Kto?" – Delgado szybko odwrócił swoją twarz do Cait Sitha i położył no obu futrzastych ramieniach swoje dłonie. –„ Jak on się nazywa? Czy go znasz?"

-„ Twój ojciec prawdopodobnie walczył z Sephirothem" – wytłumaczył mu Cait –„ Ten facet miał białe, długie włosy i czarny ubiór. Kiedyś mył wysokiej klasy generałem w ShinRze, ale zniknął w tajemniczych okolicznościach. Wszyscy myśleli, że on nie żyje… ale Sephiroth powrócił i chciał zniszczyć świat za pomocą meteoru… Jenova."

Delgado zamarł od tego co usłyszał. Teraz mógł już wiedzieć wszystko o mordercy, który odebrał mu tatę.

-„ Sephiroth miał obsesję na punkcie zagłady planety. Chciał zabić wszelkie życie" – Cait kontynuował –„ Ale byli odważni ludzie i pewna bestia, którzy ścigali Sephirotha by zatrzymać meteor. Byłem z nimi"

-„ Dlatego było trzęsienie ziemi" – powiedział Delgado – „Bo meteor opadał na planetę"

-„ Grupa nazywała się AVALANCHE. Ścigaliśmy Sephirotha by się z nim zmierzyć i go pokonać. Jeden z nas, Cloud Strife, był mistrzem oręża. Stoczył walkę z Sephirothem i go zabił, sprawiając, że meteor się zatrzymał"

Delgado zdjął ręce z ramion Caita.

-„ On… nie żyje?"

-„ Tak" – Cait odpowiedział spokojnym głosem

Delgado uśmiechnął się i przytulił Cait Sitha.

-„ On nie żyje!" – krzyknął z radości –„ Morderca mojego taty nie żyje! Teraz wiem, że świat był w niebezpieczeństwie, ale teraz jest bezpiecznie! I to dzięki tobie i twoim przyjaciołom! Jesteś bohaterem!"

-„ Cóż… nie jestem tym, za kogo mnie bierzesz…"

Delgado powoli wypuścił Caita ze ścisku i popatrzył na niego ze zdziwieniem.

-„ Co masz na myśli?"

Cait Sith usiadł i wbił wzrok w ziemię.

-„ Jeżeli mam ci to wytłumaczyć… wpierw muszę ci opowiedzieć o dniu, w którym się narodziłem..."


End file.
